<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>das Schicksal hat mir ein Geschenk gemacht by moon_waves</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23482288">das Schicksal hat mir ein Geschenk gemacht</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_waves/pseuds/moon_waves'>moon_waves</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rammstein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Rosenrot Era, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:14:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23482288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_waves/pseuds/moon_waves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Till couldn’t look away from the curve of Richard’s neck, glistening under the spotlights and tempting him even more every time he sang – but <em>touching</em> remained absolutely out of question.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Richard Kruspe/Till Lindemann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>das Schicksal hat mir ein Geschenk gemacht</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwendolenFairfax/gifts">GwendolenFairfax</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwendolenFairfax/pseuds/GwendolenFairfax">GwendolenFairfax</a> said that <a href="https://msgwendolenfairfax.tumblr.com/post/614162551461265408/damn-there-is-a-whole-one-shot-hidden-in-the-way">the tilt of Richard's head in <em>Mann Gegen Mann</em> was a story in itself</a> and then this happened. Dear, I hope you'll enjoy it!<br/>Big thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightabsentia/pseuds/nightabsentia">nightabsentia</a> for beta-reading this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The curve of Richard’s neck was literally impossible to ignore – and yet he had to, because explaining <em>why</em> he was sporting a boner while they were filming the video for <em>Mann Gegen Mann</em> was not in his plans today. It was a sinful view he could not ignore, and yet it took every ounce of his self-control not to let his eyes drift lower than Richard’s midsection, or higher than his boots. Not that he had a lot of opportunities to watch him – he was supposed to be looking straight ahead while they were filming their so-called “live” scenes.</p><p>What he <em>could</em> spot<em>,</em> on the other hand… it was torture to ignore it. Sweaty skin glistening under the harsh light of the spotlights, firm lines moving in rhythm with the music, deft fingers playing along the guitar’s neck as if it was a lover’s body, and a round, firm butt that was definitely <em>too</em> tempting. It was tantalizing every time he turned slightly to his left, always present at the corner of his eyes, and he had to force himself to tear his gaze away, feeling his control slip slightly.</p><p>Jonas called for a short pause to redirect the cameras and he lowered his eyes a little, trying not to stare at a sinful neck – only for his eyes to come across the delicate curve of Richard’s backside, and he stopped himself mere seconds before turning on his heels, forcing himself to tear his gaze away. Jonas called for the cameras to roll again and he soldered through, putting in practice his years of ignoring his very sexy guitarist playing on stage next to him in various state of undress – he had done it before, and could do it again.</p><p>Until they moved on the specific members’ segments, and he started to wonder if the clip was indeed a good idea.</p><p>“That hangar is cold,” Flake muttered to his right, all five of them sitting on their chairs while Jonas was directing Richard’s segment, making sure the naked men surrounding him were well-positioned for the cameras.</p><p>“Do you want another bathrobe?” Paul asked from the other side of their line of chairs, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>“No,” Flake said before Schneider sneezed loudly. “But Schneider might.”</p><p>Ollie laughed and Paul giggled, an amused smile floating on Flake’s lips.</p><p>“Piss off,” the drummer said good-heartedly. “It’s the change of temperature, now that we’re not playing anymore.”</p><p>“Sure it is,” Ollie said mockingly before Paul went into another fit of giggles next to him.</p><p>The two of them started playing footsies and Schneider rolled his eyes again, under Flake’s amused gaze. Till looked away from their shenanigans, focusing instead on the mass of muscled, well-oiled bodies in front of them. Richard’s eyes met his gaze immediately, a clear sign he had been watching them from afar, and a small smile graced his lips when he realized he had Till’s attention. He slightly tilted his head to the side, raising an eyebrow in an interrogative gesture, the sight enough to make something hot curl at the bottom of Till’s stomach.</p><p>He stirred on his chair, making sure his bathrobe was crossed over his crotch. Richard’s smile grew a little darker at his reaction before it sweetened as Jonas led him in position.</p><p>There had been no mistaking the heated gaze he had directed Till’s way, though, and that sent shivers down the singer’s spine. Richard knew perfectly well what kind of reaction the little gesture had on him, and was definitely not above playing with him.</p><p>The rest of the day of shooting went at an agonizing slow pace, without a moment of reprieve or privacy, Till feeling himself growing more nervous as the hours ticked by. His head was itching under the wig, and he tore it apart with delight when it came to be, a weight suddenly taken from his shoulders. It was a bit easier after that – at least one itch he was rid off – and he managed to relaxed a bit more until at least they were done filming. They chatted with the crew and the figurants a bit more afterwards, all secured in their bathrobes, Richard and Paul playfully pushing each other around – and no, he did not look around hoping for a peek of a shapely thigh, not at all – before finally making their way back to the dressing room.</p><p>Richard was the last one using the bathroom and he sure took his sweet time there, the rest of them halfway through putting their clothes back on when he came out with a towel around his hips. Paul and Ollie were in the middle of wrestling – if it could be called that way; others, less charitable, might have called it a mating ritual – Flake watching them with eyes glinting with amusement.</p><p>Schneider sneezed again.</p><p>“Are you <em>sure</em> you’re not catching a cold?” Paul asked with a teasing tone, eyes wrinkling with amusement as he finally let go of Ollie, hands reaching for his pants instead.</p><p> “I’m fine,” Schneider said sharply before sneezing again. “Pollens.”</p><p>“It’s October,” Ollie pointed out, voice muffled by his shirt.</p><p>Richard was still smiling, relaxed in the way he usually was after a shot well-done, shirt rising up on his back as he bent down to put his socks. Till’s eyes lingered along the curve of his boxers-covered ass before he controlled himself once more and looked away.</p><p>Flake was staring at him, and raised his eyebrows with a meaningful wriggle when their eyes met before turning his attention onto the rest of the musicians, joining on the teasing addressed to Schneider. Till swallowed with a little wince before moving towards his own clothes, eyes drifting to Richard once more.</p><p>Who was staring at him with intent eyes, biting his lower lip and tilting his head to the side when he realized he had Till’s attention once more.</p><p>Till felt himself stir in his pants, the back of his neck heating up, and he quickly put on his shirt and sweatshirt, eager to get out of here, skin almost buzzing. Richard knew exactly the effect he had on him, the little ease – and some payback would be diligently due.</p><p>Later.</p><p>“Drinks at my place?” Schneider offered, cutting short the ribbing he was suffering under with a little smirk, playfully smacking Paul’s ass with his shirt.</p><p>“Sure,” Richard said while the other guitarist yelped with fake outrage.</p><p>Till met his eyes and raised an eyebrow, before smiling a little as Richard’s gaze lingered on him before focusing on the others. Oh, that was how it was going be, uh? Well, two could play that game – and none could go against Till’s patience, when he put his mind to it.</p><p> </p><p>The evening had been agonizingly long – <em>would</em> have been agonizingly long, had Till not figured out that Richard had noticed his lingering gaze and meant to tease him until he had enough of it. Now, though, it was somehow easier to keep waiting, knowing that the reward awaiting him would be far greater, and he indulged in the game as well, being slightly more tactile than he would have had otherwise. Flake watched them with a wry smile but didn’t say anything, reserving his teasing for Paul and Schneider, Ollie snickering at every of his comments.</p><p>The fact that Richard and he were sleeping together was no secret within the band – hell, everyone had messed with at least one bandmate, if not more, since they had started playing together, and the nights could get long and cold while touring – but they had made no announcement of it, a clear sign that they didn’t want to talk about it. They tried to keep it low – and avoid situations during which somebody might walk on them, contrary to others.</p><p>He even indulged on letting Richard decide when it was time to move to other, more pleasant activities. No matter how much he enjoyed spending time with the band, there was a time when he meant to rejoin the sanctuary of his flat, more peaceful and quieter than Schneider’s place tended to be after a full day of shooting. They left among laughter and good-natured ribbing, slightly fuzzy from alcohol and a good time spent with friends before finally heading home.</p><p>He took the time to put his jacket on the coat rack, then his shoes – much more comfortable that way – knowing that Richard was doing the same, happily chatting about some movie he had watched the week before, waiting only until his lover was in an upright position before pushing him against the wall, one hand against his neck, keeping the touch light, barely there.</p><p>Richard stopped mid-sentence, staring at him before raising an eyebrow and tilting his head to the side, an amused smile gracing his lips.</p><p>“You little tease,” Till said in a growl, careful not let his own amusement show.</p><p>“Me?” Richard asked with all the innocence he could muster before licking his lips, smile growing bigger as Till’s eyes followed the gesture. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Till.”</p><p>Till huffed a little, gently stroking the sensitive skin on Richard’s neck, still applying only the barest of pressure. It was enough for him to feel the tremor that coursed through Richard’s body, and he smiled a little, satisfaction settling over him as Richard kept his hands at his sides.</p><p>“You know how I like to see you sing,” Till said in a lower voice, shifting slightly closer, his other hand moving to rest on Richard’s hip, keeping him where he wanted. “The way you bend your neck…”</p><p>Richard tilted his head even more, still smiling.</p><p>“Do I?” he said with an amused tone.</p><p>Till bit back a laugh before holding a little tighter on Richard’s neck, not missing the sharp intake of breath that followed. He stared at Richard for a moment, noticing how the light in the entrance was drawing strange shadows over his spiked hair, how red and inviting his lips already were, how his breath had quickened already – he could his pulse beating at the top of his neck, missing a beat as he applied slightly more pressure before lessening his hold – and then his eyes…</p><p>Heated, <em>darkened</em>, even, teasing and inviting him at the same time.</p><p>And who was he, to resist the temptations of the flesh?</p><p>He barely had to take one step forward to kiss Richard, a gentle touch at first that was enough for Richard’s hands to immediately move and grab his arms before he indulged himself even more and teasingly licked at Richard’s lips, swallowing the moan that came out before deepening the kiss. He laughed a little against Richard’s mouth as the guitarist tried to press himself closer, holding onto his hip to keep him against the wall before breaking the kiss.</p><p>“Eager, are we?” he said with a laugh, before taking a good look at Richard.</p><p>The flushed, dazed look on the guitarist’s face made something dark inside him twitch satisfaction.</p><p>“As if you didn’t spend the whole day staring at my ass,” Richard said before grabbing him over his jeans, smile turning into a smirk when Till gasped at the unexpected gesture. “You would have fucked me on the middle of the set, if you had dared.”</p><p>“No,” Till said simply before tightening his hold on Richard’s neck, using one foot to spread his legs a little. “No one gets to see you when you come undone at my hands.”</p><p>Richard gulped at his words, Adam’s apple bobbing wildly, and Till smirked at the sight, using his thumb to stroke the utter-sensitive skin at the junction between neck and head.</p><p>“But perhaps <em>you</em> would like an audience, even for that?” he said in a low voice turning into a purr, fingers moving from the hip to the V of Richard’s legs before resting on top of his erection. “Maybe you would like me to take you in the middle of a rehearsal, wouldn’t you? Under the eyes of the crew, while the guys are watching us…”</p><p>“I…” Richard said before interrupting himself, nervously licking his lips, pupils dilating.</p><p>Till smirked, quickly unbuttoned his pants, sneaked into his boxers and then started stroking him.</p><p>“Or maybe,” he went on, his voice even lower, savoring the shivers that followed his every word, “maybe I should do it while we’re on stage? When the crowd is screaming, when the venue is on fire and everyone could see us, see you coming undone…”</p><p>“<em>Till</em>,” Richard said in a hoarse voice, pupils so dilated it was impossible to see the iris now, shaking under his hand.</p><p>He smirked and then slowed the pace of his strokes, satisfied with the reactions he had gotten. Richard was all but pinned between him and the wall, shaking on his legs and halfway there already. Well, Till intended to bring him a lot farther – <em>their</em> evening was barely started yet.</p><p>“Should I?” he said in a low voice, still languorously stroking Richard.</p><p>The guitarist made a strangled noise before tugging him closer and kissing him. Till huffed a laugh at the sudden attack, not minding the hands that were holding tightly onto his arms, rather enjoying the muffled noises that came from Richard, panting against him, shaking as he came closer to his release.</p><p>Well, that had been <em>fast</em> – but he was also getting quite constricted in his pants, and nobody was touching <em>him</em> yet. He smiled into the kiss, swallowing the gasps that were fighting to come out of Richard’s mouth before breaking the kiss, and suddenly quickening his pace. His lips trailed along the sharp edges of Richard’s jawline before reaching his ear, nibbling at the sensitive skin before speaking again.</p><p>“Or should I wait until after a show, when the fans are gone, when the crew is away, and take you on stage then?” he whispered in Richard’s ear.</p><p>Richard came with a strangled moan, legs buckling under him, held in a vaguely upright position by Till’s hand on his neck, the other now a bit sticky in his boxers. His eyes remained closed for a few seconds before they opened, eyelids fluttering weakly until he got his senses back. Till smiled indulgently at the sight, thumb still stroking at the sensitive skin of his neck, where he could feel Richard’s heartbeat beating erratically.</p><p>“You <em>dick</em>,” Richard mumbled after a moment, once he had gotten his breath back, a deep flush still covering his cheeks.</p><p>Till huffed a laugh.</p><p>“You didn’t seem to mind it,” he said in return, unable to hide his amusement. “On stage, really?” he added after a bit, finding it impossible to stop himself from teasing Richard.</p><p>The guitarist blushed deeply, not quite meeting his eyes, and he realized he had hit <em>something</em>.</p><p>“Maybe after rehearsal, instead,” Richard mumbled in a low voice, unable to hide himself under Till’s hand over his neck.</p><p>Heat pooled at the bottom of Till’s stomach, mind already racing to the possibility – the <em>real</em> possibility, what kind of arrangements could be made and…</p><p>He hummed quietly before finally taking his hand from Richard’s boxers, carefully putting the idea away. That was food for thoughts, but it required a clear head and no distraction – the opposite of his current situation.</p><p>Richard’s hand was on his wrist immediately and met his eyes defiantly before bringing it to his mouth, staring at Till as he started licking the come from his fingers. Till wouldn’t have been able to tell what kind of sound came from his mouth at the sight, but it definitely wasn’t a dignified one. Still, he didn’t say anything, watching Richard clean his hand with hungry eyes, feeling his throat move every time he swallowed. The view was more erotic than whichever image he had conjured in his mind while teasing Richard to oblivion, and he was mostly certain it was payback – but he certainly wasn’t going to complain about it.</p><p>“So good, Reesh,” he said quietly as Richard finished licking his palm, noticing how his eyelids fluttering at the small praise.</p><p>He waited until his full hand was clean before dragging his – slightly damp – thumb across Richard’s lower lip, watching him open his mouth, panting slightly. He kept his gaze on Richard’s, following his every reaction with intent eyes before smiling a little, all hints of teasing suddenly gone from his face.</p><p>Richard watched him carefully, cheeks crimson red before gently pushing his hands away, tugging a little on Till’s wrists so that he would take a step back.</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>Till followed his lead and moved until his back hit the wall, heartbeat suddenly picking up as Richard gracefully dropped to his knees before reaching for his belt, fingers grazing over the swell of his pants. Richard licked his lips before intently looking up to him, eyelids fluttering a little, and Till felt himself growing even more constricted at the sight.</p><p>“Go ahead, then,” he said quietly, hands drifting aimlessly at his sides as he watched Richard take of his belt and pants with practiced moves.</p><p>He bit the inside of his cheek as soon as Richard’s mouth engulfed him, hands moving to grasp the guitarist’s hair of their own volition. He tried to keep his breathing (and his hips) under control for the first few licks, and then made a sound of frustration as Richard moved away.</p><p>“What?” he said in a hoarse, gasping a little.</p><p>“No cheating,” Richard said in return, a little frown on his brow. “You know the <em>rules</em>,” a shiver went down his spine, “I want to hear you.”</p><p>Slightly bashful, Till looked away from his heated gaze for a moment, feeling his cheeks warming up, before nodding a little. Satisfied at his reaction, Richard moved closer again, licking at the top of his cock before he was once again engulfed into wet heat. This time, he didn’t try to hold the moans that escaped from his mouth, one hand tugging on Richard’s hair to hold onto something as he felt his legs turning to jelly, while the other moved to his neck.</p><p>He held on a little tighter as he felt the first waves of his orgasm growing, grunting a little louder.</p><p>“Reesh,” he tried to warn him, voice hoarse.</p><p>Richard hummed around him and the vibrations were enough to send him over the edges, leaning heavily against the wall as he spent himself inside Richard’s mouth. His hold onto the spiky hair had to be painful by now but Richard didn’t try to move, swallowing him until the end and then licking him clean before tugging him in with a teasing glint in his eyes.</p><p>Till closed his eyes for a moment before huffing a little laugh and reopening them, staring down at Richard, who was still kneeling, back straight, hands on his thighs.</p><p>“Wow,” he said, at a loss for words.</p><p>Richard smirked.</p><p>“I know,” he said in a very matter-of-fact tone.</p><p>There were a few drops of come at the corner of Richard’s mouth and Till brushed them away before offering his thumb to the guitarist. He looked at him from under his eyelashes – long eyelashes, drawing shadows on his cheekbones, and the familiar hunger awoke again deep inside Till – before delicately licking it, something twinkling in his eyes as Till’s thumb escaped his mouth.</p><p>His nerves were on fire.</p><p>“Bedroom,” he said in a hoarse voice before tugging Richard up on his feet, one hand firmly on the guitarist’s neck as he kissed him roughly.</p><p>They stumbled as they made their way to the bedroom, stopping to passionately make out against one of the walls until they were both ready to go again, skin flushed and entirely too constricted, movements made clumsy by desire. The corridor had never seemed longer to Till – not after having spent a full day staring at Richard’s round, firm ass without being unable to do anything to it – and he almost growled with satisfaction when they stepped over the threshold.</p><p>“Clothes off,” Richard mumbled against his mouth, tugging at his shirt and sweatshirt at the same time while Till was working on his pants – why on Earth weren’t they <em>moving</em>?!</p><p>Shirts ended up on the floor quickly enough, but pants – oh, pants were the work of the devil, and they couldn’t keep their hands off each other long enough to actually get rid off them. A huff of annoyance escaped Till and he pushed Richard onto the bed, a satisfied smile gracing his lips as the guitarist landed on his back with a soft <em>thump</em>, pants still clinging to his hips. He quickly joined him on the mattress, knees on each side of his hips, one hand firmly set on his torso while the other stayed next to his head.</p><p>“Don’t move,” he ordered in a low voice, satisfied at the heated gaze Richard directed on him.</p><p>“Bossy,” the guitarist said with a smirk, licking his lip before raising his head a little to kiss him.</p><p>Till indulged him briefly before moving away, pushing firmly Richard into the mattress, keeping him under his hand for a few seconds until he was satisfied the guitarist wouldn’t try to get away. Only then did he step away from the bed, kneeling next to it before retrieving the heavy box he kept under. He opened it quickly, perusing the items through it before picking his choices of the day and then closing the lid of the box.</p><p>The hunger on Richard’s face made him shiver a little when they came face to face again.</p><p>“Oh, it’s going to be <em>that</em> kind of evening, isn’t it?’ Richard said with a little growl, half-leaning on one forearm as Till put their accessories on the nightstand.</p><p>The singer hummed quietly as he arranged them in order before turning his attention back onto the guitarist.</p><p>“I think I told you not to move,” he said very calmly, one hand on his hip and the other still on the nightstand.</p><p>Richard stared at him for a moment, squinting his eyes a little before smirking and dramatically flopping back on the bed, arms stretched over his head.</p><p>“If that’s what you want,” he said in a teasing tone, chuckling a little as Till sat down on the bed next to him, fingers drifting along his left arm.</p><p>“It is,” he whispered before bending down to kiss Richard, still faintly tasting himself in his mouth.</p><p>He didn’t let Richard’s moan come out, instead lazily kissing him until the guitarist started panting against his lips. He moved over Richard again, tugging the guitarist a little higher on the mattress so that his head was resting against a pillow, fingers still drifting along his arms until he reached his wrists.</p><p>He finally broke the kiss and they stared at each other, both searching for their breath. An errand strand of hair had fallen on Richard’s forehead and Till gently brushed it away with his lips before kissing the top of Richard’s nose.</p><p>They could hear themselves breathing in the room, the sounds of the streets nearby dimmed, almost as if they were coming from another dimension, and Till shivered a little, suddenly overwhelmed by feelings.</p><p>“Love you,” he said quietly before kissing Richard’s gently on the lips, the touch more chaste than everything they had done until then.</p><p>Dazed eyes met his before a deep blush spread all over the guitarist – as far as he could see, before it was hidden behind two layers of clothes.</p><p>“I love you too,” Richard said in a rough voice, tilting his head slightly to reach Till.</p><p>The kiss was more tender this time, passion and burning desire taking a seat back to deep love as they lost themselves in the moment, bodies speaking a primal truth.</p><p>Finally Till let go, almost at regret, eyes gazing upon the flushed face of Richard, taking in the familiar lines, the desire burning in his eyes. He <em>wanted</em> him, was almost physically aching with desire, and bit down on his words for fear of saying too much and not enough at the same time.</p><p>He licked his lips, trying not to lose himself into deep blue eyes before crossing Richard’s wrists together and holding onto them with one hand, squeezing a little to remind Richard not to move. Richard watched him with lidded eyes, nibbling at his lower lip but didn’t stir, not even when Till reached for the steel handcuffs on the nightstand and bound his wrists to the metal headboard. He only shivered as the key turned into its lock, definitely locking the handcuffs in position, and slightly tugged at them, testing their resistance.</p><p>Till watched him in silence, arousal burning through him.</p><p>“Good for you?” he finally asked, watching the guitarist stretch a little.</p><p>Richard hummed before tilting his head, looking at him from under his eyelashes, lower lip red and swollen – definitely attracting Till’s attention when he opened his mouth.</p><p>“More pillows would be great.”</p><p>Till’s eyes immediately moved back to his shoulders, checking his position – ah, yes, indeed, if he wanted the evening to go a long way, Richard’s shoulders were definitely going to need more support. He went at work diligently, brushing Richard’s hair every time he reached for a new pillow, ignoring his little noises of annoyance, fingers drifting across his shoulders as he helped him settle more comfortably.</p><p>He finally moved back on his heels once he was done, analyzing the view with attentive eyes before nodding, satisfied and almost willing to forget the constriction in his pants a bit longer.</p><p>Almost.</p><p>The tent in Richard’s pants, though, that was another matter altogether, and he squeezed him teasingly, making him gasp with a malicious smile before palming him through the layers of clothes.</p><p>“Till,” the guitarist hissed, cheeks flushed with arousal, “I swear to God, if you don’t move your hand – <em>oh</em>!”</p><p>“So <em>bossy</em>, for someone who’s handcuffed to the bed,” Till said with a little laugh before taking off his hand altogether. “Don’t you know that all good things come to those who wait?”</p><p>Richard grumbled at his words and then looked at him with begging eyes, nibbling on his lower lip again, head tilted to the side. Till gulped a little at the sight and forced himself to move from the bed, taking off his clothes in quick movements – freedom, at last! – under Richard’s complaints before reaching for his second item of choice on the nightstand.</p><p>The leather collar was a familiar weight in his hand and he balanced it thoughtfully before looking at Richard again. Oh, he was in the mood for some teasing tonight – after a whole day, and the edge having been taken off earlier – but there was teasing and <em>teasing</em>.</p><p>He doubted Richard would enjoy the cold texture of the velvet lining against his skin, not right now anyway.</p><p>Whistling a familiar tune, he carefully placed the collar on Richard’s stomach, not missing the sharp intake of breath that followed.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Richard hissed, slightly out of breath.</p><p>Till smiled before kneeling between his legs. Oh, his lover was quite gone already – more fun for him, then.</p><p>“Letting you warm up the collar before putting it on you, that’s all,” he answered quite innocently, before laying his hands on Richard’s thighs.</p><p>Firm, muscled, well-defined and shaking slightly under his hold – he could feel it even through Richard’s pants, which brought a teasing smirk to his lips. He slowly started drawing circles there, enjoying the way Richard was wriggling under his hands, obviously annoyed at the teasing – and more than ready to move onto the next level if his tented pants were anything to go by.</p><p>Till had other plans for him.</p><p>Whistling a little, he quickly took off Richard’s pants, boxers following in the same gesture, chuckling at the little yelp that came out of the guitarist. Socks disappeared soon afterwards, and he half-heartedly tried to remember where they fell before dropping the remnants of Richard’s clothes over his own.</p><p>“Now, where were we?” he asked with a smirk, settling between Richard’s legs once more, focusing on the way the collar was rising up and down in rhythm with Richard’s respiration.</p><p>“You dick,” Richard mumbled as Till bent down and settled more comfortably before licking the inside of his left thigh.</p><p>He yelped as Till started nipping on the sensitive skin, legs jolting against the bed.</p><p>“Till!”</p><p>“Don’t move,” Till ordered him, putting one hand on his right hip to keep him in position. “I don’t want to see that collar falling.”</p><p>“Put it on me then,” Richard hissed before yelping again as teeth grazed his sensitive skin. <em>“Till!”</em></p><p>He tasted <em>good</em> and Till wasn’t in a mind to keep him waiting forever, but adorning Richard’s skin with various love-marks had always been a guilty pleasure of his, one that satisfied him all the more in the morning after, when Richard catalogued them in front of the mirror. Smiling a little to himself, he licked and nibbled, little moans and gasps a sweet symphony to his ears, until a huge hickey was finally formed under his eyes. He watched it carefully before deeming it done and kissed it gently before raising his eyes to Richard.</p><p>His face was flushed and his lower lip definitely had to hurt by now, almost bitten raw, a begging expression gracing his traits. The light over the bed was casting beautiful shadows on him and Till focused on the graceful curve of his neck once again, suddenly tempted to move there immediately.</p><p>But no. <em>Later.</em></p><p>The collar was still in position on Richard’s stomach, slightly to the side after all his wriggling, and Till looked at it for a brief moment before meeting Richard’s eyes again.</p><p>“Till…” Richard said in a low voice, a begging undertone singing to his ears.</p><p>He could still be pushed a little further, though, and Till shook his head.</p><p>“Make sure the collar doesn’t fall,” he said with a smirk before bending his head once again, this time nuzzling Richard’s right thigh.</p><p>He laughed at the muffled swear over his head before nibbling a bit harshly and then licking at the sensitive skin, in a playful mood. It was also so nice to have Richard at his mercy, and it didn’t happen quite so often, so he meant to take full advantage of it – even more so as the guitarist was shaking slightly under his hands, trying so hard not to move, whimpering a little every now and then.</p><p>Well, looked like somebody’s teasing had backfired.</p><p>He kissed the second hickey as well once it was done before raising his head once more, attention immediately caught by the collar that seems on the verge of falling, hovering on the edge of golden skin. He was tempted to pinch Richard a little, making him twitch a little and see the collar fall, for consequences there would be – but no, Richard was panting already, head thrown back against the pillows, turned to the side, his neck unmarked, too tempting, and he was a weak man.</p><p>“Very good,” he said quietly before moving back on his heels, gently taking the collar – and if his fingers almost tickled Richard on their way, well… who could have said so?</p><p>Richard licked his lips, once, twice before looking at him, deeply, flushed, the chain of the handcuffs tinkling lightly against the metal headboard.</p><p>“You’re such a goddamn <em>tease</em>,” he grumbled, still panting a little.</p><p>Till chuckled before opening the clasp of the collar.</p><p>“Pot, kettle,” he said before moving closer to Richard. “Next time, don’t show off your neck like that while we’re recording a video.”</p><p>Richard huffed a little but didn’t say anything, instead tilting his head to the side, gazing at Till from under his eyelashes.</p><p>A spike of arousal burned through his veins and he had to pause for a moment at the sight. His fingers trailed off down the line of Richard’s neck, goosebumps following their path, and he almost felt the way Richard’s heart missed a beat, blood pulsing beneath the skin.</p><p>He swallowed loudly and finally put the collar around Richard’s neck before fastening the clasp, hands shaking slightly. They stared at each other for a moment, seconds stretching into eternity before Till bent down and cupped Richard’s face between his hands, the guitarist already opening his mouth to welcome the kiss. Long eyelashes drifted against his skin and he moaned into the kiss, feelings Richard’s lips stretch into a smile against his.</p><p>“Better, now,” Richard panted when they separated for breath.</p><p>Till tilted his head, looking at him with too-knowing eyes.</p><p>“Was that a question, Reesh?” he said in an impossibly soft voice, not missing the blush that suddenly covered the guitarist’s cheeks.</p><p>He placed a quick kiss on the top of his nose before shifting away, his erection reminding itself to him with a renewed vigor now that his mouth wasn’t so busy anymore. There was still a blindfold on the nightstand, waiting for him, but he suddenly had second thoughts – Richard looked all too good like that, gazing up to him, eyes bright and heated as he was given a slow once-over. Did he really want to miss that view?</p><p>(Teasing Richard? Of course. <em>Denying</em> him the view? Maybe less.)</p><p>Richard followed his gaze to the nightstand, spotting the blindfold, and then whined, nudging him with a knee.</p><p>“Oh, come on Till, <em>no</em>,” he said with a pout. “Not tonight.”</p><p>“It’s the silk one,” Till slowly said, enjoying watching him squirm on the bed, a teasing smirk on his lips. “Your <em>favorite</em>.”</p><p>“Please let me see you,” Richard begged in a low voice before biting his lip again, tilting his eye to the side.</p><p>Later, Till would deny that a <em>mewl</em> had came out of his throat at the sight – a moan, yes, but a mewl? hell no – but not that he had put his hand on Richard’s cock again, languidly stroking him until he melted into a puddle against the mattress, before stopping as Richard reached the edge.</p><p>“You will take what I give you”, he said in a growl before letting go of Richard, watching him pant, eyelids fluttering. “And you will be grateful about it.”</p><p>Richard opened his mouth two or three times before finally speaking up.</p><p>“Yeah,” he mumbled, before focusing his eyes onto Till. “<em>Yes</em>,” and the intent in his voice was a lot more pregnant this time.</p><p>“Good,” Till said in a whisper before moving over him again, fingers drifting along the tantalizing line of his neck until they reach the bordure of the collar. “Bend your head a little.”</p><p>“You really have a thing for – <em>oh!</em>” Richard’s voice disappeared into a moan as Till finally let free the desire that had slowly, <em>steadily</em> been building over the day.</p><p>The collar would be off once they were done for the evening, the hickey would remain longer, a clear mark of belonging, imposing at the base of Richard’s neck. It would be easier to hide, as well – it was the season for light scarfs already, and they weren’t touring anymore, which meant less people would come around poking their nose where it didn’t belong.</p><p>“Are you sure you’re not a vampire, sometimes?” Richard mumbled with a little laugh, breathless, the vibrations in his throat tickling Till’s lips as he was still intent on making his mark.</p><p>“Is it a concept you want to try out?” Till asked in return, raising his head for a couple of seconds, looking at the red mark that was slowly forming.</p><p>It was slightly glinting in the light, half-covered by the collar that was falling down on it again, and his lip stretched into a smile, satisfaction burning hot at the bottom of his stomach.</p><p>Richard chuckled.</p><p>“You pay as much attention to my neck than to my dick,” he said, still a little breathless.</p><p>Till huffed before moving closer, their noses brushing.</p><p>“Not true,” he protested with a laugh before quickly kissing him.</p><p>“Sure it is. You spent the whole day staring at my neck – the guys noticed, you know?”</p><p>Till shrugged.</p><p>“I don’t care. You have a delectable neck –”</p><p>“Ah!”</p><p>“And I’m only paying it the attention it deserves.”</p><p>“Too kind of you,” Richard said before tilting his head to kiss him.</p><p>He was still smiling and Till felt a wave of affection surge through him, warm and soft and tugging at his heart. He cupped Richard’s cheek with one hand, the other losing itself in spiky hair, still soft to the touch despite the product in it, and guided him until he leaned back against the pillows, warm and pliant under his touch.</p><p>They kissed lazily for a long time, separating briefly only now and there to catch their breath, Richard wiggling against him, hard length poking at his belly until he felt fingers tugging at his hair. Till regrettably broke the kiss, staring at Richard for a moment, marveling at his disheveled state.</p><p>“What?” he asked in a hoarse voice.</p><p>“Are you going to fuck me or what?” Richard said in return, one eyebrow raised over heated eyes.</p><p>Till bit back a laugh.</p><p>“You’re awfully bossy,” he said, pinching a nipple, smirking at the half-yelp, half-hissed breath that followed. “Especially for someone who can’t do anything about it.”</p><p>The handcuffs tinkling against the headboard and he smiled at the pouting expression on Richard’s face.</p><p>“Do you want me to beg for it?” Richard asked in a low voice, eyes darkened with desire.</p><p>Till’s dick stirred at his words.</p><p>“Would you?” he asked calmly, although a bit short of breath.</p><p>Richard licked his lips and then tilted his head to the side, making sure the hickey was clearly visible under the collar.</p><p>“Maybe,” he said, gaze heated as he slowly eyed up the singer.</p><p>Till stopped breathing for a brief second and then swallowed loudly, a strange sound escaping his lips.</p><p>Richard smirked.</p><p>“You’re a <em>terrible</em> tease,” Till growled, moving away to grab the lube from the nightstand.</p><p>Richard snickered before spreading his lips, wriggling a little.</p><p>“You love that about me,” he said before opening his legs a little more as Till settled between them.</p><p>“I love everything about you,” Till said in return, squeezing the bottle before lube dropped onto his palm.</p><p>A strangled noise got his attention and he raised his eyes again, smirking a little in front of the deep blush that was suddenly covering Richard’s face.</p><p>Eh.</p><p>There always came a point where Richard wouldn’t take compliments as his due but rather blush deeply in front of them, and he was quite glad they were there already.</p><p>“Be good, now,” he said in a low voice, spreading the lube over his fingers, trying to figure out if it was slightly too cold or not.</p><p>Richard nodded, worrying at his lower lip again, eyes glinting in the dim light of the room. Till felt his smirk soften at the sight, and he gently pushed one finger into Richard, enjoying the tight heat. Richard moaned loudly, higher on the bed and Till looked at him, pleased with the wanton expression on his face.</p><p>“Eager, are we?” he said with a chuckle before adding another finger, stilling his movements as Richard hissed.</p><p>“No shit,” Richard grumbled before wriggling a little. “Come on, Till…”</p><p>“You are so impatient,” Till said with a laugh before moving his fingers tentatively.</p><p>No matter how much he wanted to actually get on with the program, preparation was still required – and how could he not enjoy it, when Richard was pushing against his fingers, trying to fuck himself already? He nudged one leg away, watching his fingers disappear and reappear with a heavy gaze before adding another one.</p><p>“<em>G-god</em>,” a moan came out a little higher and Till rose his eyes towards Richard again, smile turning into a smirk once more at the utterly dissolute expression on his face.</p><p>“My name’s enough, you know,” Till said simply before bending down to quickly kiss him.</p><p>The angle was slightly awkward on his wrist, but it was worth watching eyelids fluttering before blue eyes offered themselves to him, a dazed gaze looking up to him.</p><p>“So good, Reesh,” he whispered before kissing the top of his nose and then moving back lower on the bed.</p><p>He twisted his fingers a little, carefully, before gently stroking Richard’s hip with his free hand, watching his heaving chest with avid eyes. More stretching was required and he kept moving his fingers in rhythm, watching Richard’s dick jerk every time he grazed his prostate.</p><p>It was always a thing of beauty, watching Richard work himself on his fingers, and he indulged into the view a bit, his gaps and half-muffled moans a symphony to his ears, until his own dick reminded itself to him. He tentatively stretched his fingers as much as possible, listening to Richard’s breathless gasp and finally judged him ready enough.</p><p>“Fuck,” Richard mumbled as he reached for the lube once more, gazing at the ceiling before turning his eyes to him. “You’re going to be the death of me.”</p><p>“Only <em>la petite mort</em>, I hope,” Till said simply before generously coating himself.</p><p>The damn thing was cool on his over-heated skin and it felt good – but not as good as what was about to come, he knew it very well. he watched Richard open his legs a bit more, positioning himself at his entrance before pushing the head of his cock in.</p><p>Richard hissed.</p><p>Till stilled.</p><p>“Too much?” he asked in a low voice, one hand firmly gripping onto Richard’s hip for better hold.</p><p>Richard shook his head.</p><p>“Just… slow,” he mumbled before throwing his head back onto the pillows, short little gasps escaping him.</p><p>Tight heat slowly engulfed him until he was fully seated, almost coming on the spot once he bottomed out, panting. Richard was shaking slightly underneath him and he kept petting his flanks before moving to nuzzle him, scratching the collar before kissing the line of his jaw. Richard made a small sound before turning his head to kiss him, noses brushing before he licked at his lips. Till smiled, pressing on his lips, teasing him with his tongue before nibbling at his lower lip, waiting for Richard to relax before moving ahead.</p><p>“I keep forgetting how big you are,” Richard mumbled between two kisses, slowly melting against the mattress.</p><p>Till raised an eyebrow before chuckling.</p><p>“Am I not fucking you well enough?” he said with an amused tone, nuzzling at Richard’s jawline.</p><p>“You are. I just remember the orgasms better,” Richard said in return, eyelashes brushing against his skin.</p><p>His face was begging for a kiss again and Till indulged him before tentatively moving, swallowing the moan that came from Richard. He tugged at the handcuffs again and Till smiled against his lips before thrusting slowly, a small move that was enough to get Richard gasping.</p><p>“Yeah,” Till mumbled before slowly intensifying the pace of his thrusts.</p><p>Richard was moaning under him, the headboard rattling against the wall, and he focused on finding his cruising speed, slow and deep thrusts that were bound to hit Richard’s prostate every time. Slick sounds and moans were covering the room, the bed creaking every time a thrust was too powerful, and Till heard more than he saw the bottle of lube falling onto the ground.</p><p>“Yeah, come on,” he said in a growl, eyes focused on Richard’s exhilarated expression, “you’re going to come on my cock and on my cock only, aren’t you Richard?”</p><p>“<em>Fu-fuck</em>,” Richard gasped before clenching around him, making him moan loudly. “Till…”</p><p>“Right here,” Till said before moving to kiss him briefly, thumb coming to rest between his neck and the collar.</p><p>He gradually picked the pace of his thrusts, his remaining free hand moving to pinch Richard’s nipples until the guitarist moaned loudly and came without a warning, covering his stomach, a few drops landing on Till’s wrist, an utterly dazed expression on his face.</p><p>Till growled at the sight and finally pushed with all his strength, feeling his own orgasm bubbling underneath. Richard was still clenching hazardously around him, chest panting heavily, and he grunted a few times before finally feeling it coming, a white wave that overwhelmed him as he spent himself into the guitarist. He fell on the bed with a grunt, careful not to put all his weight onto his lover. He waited for a few moments, trying to regain his breath, before pulling out and moving onto his side, one arm across Richard’s chest, their legs mingling.</p><p>“Fuck,” Till finally said after a time, once he was certain he could put words in the correct order.</p><p>Richard chuckled before tilting his head to kiss his forehead.</p><p>“Yeah,” he said simply before nuzzling at his hair. “I know.”</p><p>Till hummed quietly and settled more comfortably against him, nose in the crook of his neck, feeling the tremors in his throat every time he exhaled a bit too loud. They remained entwined in silence for a moment until Richard startled wriggling against him, steel tinkling calling for his attention.</p><p>“Handcuffs off, please?” Richard asked in a low voice.</p><p>Till grunted before reaching for the key and opening them, helping Richard’s wrists out of the metallic accessory before dropping in on the ground.</p><p>“You good?” he asked quietly before taking Richard’s hands between his, kissing the fragile skin.</p><p>It was slightly rubbed, sensitive under his lips, and he heard the little hiss that followed, but Richard didn’t say anything, only hummed quietly, the collar shifting a little every time he moved. Till’s eyes were drawn to it and he curled closer to Richard, calm satisfaction settling over him like a blanket. The guitarist shifted a little next to him, one hand moving to play with his hair, while the other was still in Till’s possession. A shiver went through him and Till threw an arm across his chest, holding him close.</p><p>They remained like that in silence for a moment, heartbeats slowly calming down, lulled by the rain that had started falling without them noticing.</p><p>“One of these days, I’m going to keep it outside,” Richard mumbled in his hair after a time, fingers grazing across his temples.</p><p>Till hummed before moving his head to look at him with curious eyes:</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“The collar,” Richard said simply before tugging lightly on Till’s hair to get him to move closer and kiss him.</p><p>Arousal pooled at the bottom of Till’s stomach, his interest picked despite his exhaustion.</p><p>“It’s going to be really obvious,” he said quietly, thumb running across Richard’s flank.</p><p>“I’m sure we could find a more… discreet alternative,” Richard said quietly before bending his head a little to kiss him.</p><p>Ideas starting forming in Till’s mind and he hummed into the kiss, feeling Richard’s lips stretch into a smile at his reaction. Oh, there were plenty of alternatives to be studied for sure – and he had all the time in the world for that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you liked this story, please consider leaving a comment.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>